


A Different Kind of Double Date

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, M/M, Rey is a college student, Salt and Pepper Diner Reference, Valentine's Day, finn poe and jess work in airplane maintenance, the laundromat scenes might have been inspired by dr. horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Poe has been working extra long hours lately and it’s concerning his friends. Finn thinks a Valentine’s Day double date will cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstriferousSprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/gifts).



> Based on [this prompt](http://bewaretheides315.tumblr.com/post/150090985303/i-cant-actually-remember-ever-reading-something) and dedicated to AstriferousSprite (I actually wrote it for their birthday last October).  
> Posting it now for stormpilotweek. Prompt: Finnpoe + pride / Domestic Fluff. (ok it's not super domestic but it's fluff and in a semi-domestic environment)

Over the week leading up to Valentine’s Day, Poe Dameron came in early to work and stayed after extremely late. Normally very sociable, Poe drew back into himself, focusing only on his work. An air of unease filled the place. Everyone was worried about him.

Finn hadn’t known Poe for as long as the others had, but he couldn’t help but worry as well. Poe had been his only friend coming into this job, always enthusiastic to show him around and teach him how something worked. He had made an effort to make sure that Finn wasn’t a loner, always talking him up when introducing him to people. He had a magnetic charm that made him instantly likable…

\---

That Wednesday afternoon, Finn carried a hamper of clothes into the Laundromat. As he loaded his clothes into one of the machines, someone opened the door to the machine next to him. He looked up from the machine.

Loading clothes into the next machine was Rey, a regular figure at the Laundromat. She, like Finn, always did her laundry on Wednesday and Saturday. Over time, they had become acquaintances of a sort, talking about their daily lives as their clothes tumbled. She nodded at Finn in recognition, focused on checking the pockets of a pair of jeans.

Once both of them had started their laundry cycles, they sat down at a bench near the machines.

“How’s it going?” asked Finn.

“I’m sorry, I can’t talk,” said Rey, reaching into her backpack. “I’ve got a ten-page paper due Monday and I don’t want to pull any more all-nighters.” Pulling out a laptop, Rey focused her eyes on the screen and began typing.

Rey was a senior in college. Finn knew that. She was always talking about it, about what ridiculous thing a professor or a classmate did during a lecture, about what they were learning about in class, about how prepared she was or wasn’t before a test. Sometimes Finn even helped her study. This was the first time that Rey had shut him out over a college-related matter, and over a paper she still had four days to write. She never did that. She always talked about her papers before writing them to get inspiration. Why was she suddenly so invested in getting the paper over with?

Finn took out his phone and alternated between scrolling through social media websites and watching his clothes tumble, pausing once to move his clothes from the washer to the dryer. When Rey’s machine chimed, she set her laptop open on the bench, transferred her clothes to the dryer, and went right back to typing.

Just as Finn was collecting his clothes from the dryer, the door to the Laundromat opened. Rey looked up from her laptop at the newcomer. Done packing his clothes into the hamper, Finn turned around.

Jessika Pava, Finn’s coworker and one of Poe’s best friends, had just come into the Laundromat. Rey was visibly excited to see her, quickly saving her work and putting her laptop away before giving Jess a hug in greeting.

Finn had an idea…

He walked up to Rey and Jess. Rey looked up from the hug, quickly stepping away from Jess and clearing her throat. A slight flush crossed her pale, freckled cheeks.

Finn took a deep breath. “Um, hey,” he began. “It’s Valentine’s Day this weekend and Poe hasn’t been talking to any of us, so I was thinking… Would you two want to go on a double date with us?”

Rey’s face broke into a wide smile. Jess glanced at her. “I’m down,” she said. “Rey, you’re not gonna be too busy this weekend, are you?”

“I mean, I have a paper due Monday,” said Rey, “but I already have a basic outline of it. I should be free this weekend. A double date sounds fun!”

“Nice! I’ll text Poe right now,” said Jess, reaching into her pocket. “You can text me the deets and I’ll let Rey know where we’re meeting.”

\---

That Saturday, Finn walked into the diner and was greeted, as he expected, with the sight of many couples. Jess had told him to look for her and Rey, so he did. He searched the couples, many of whom were holding hands across the tables, presenting each other with bouquets, acting out every Valentine’s Day cliché in the book.

He found Rey and Jess in a booth. As he sat down across the table from them, he noticed that they were holding hands. Rey was smiling, a soft flush on her face as she stroked Jess’s thumb with her own. Finn looked down at the table, feeling like an intruder.

Just then, Poe sat down next to him. He looked better than he had for the entire week. His eyes were alive with warmth as he looked at Finn, at Jess and Rey. Finn found himself blushing.

Silence. Everyone was suddenly very interested in their menus. Distantly, a jukebox could be heard playing “What’s New Pussycat.”

Finn cleared his throat. “So, um, is everyone ready to order?” he asked.

Everyone nodded vaguely. A server came by and they ordered.

As they waited, Jess kissed Rey on the cheek and nuzzled into her neck. Rey lifted Jess’s hand to her mouth and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. She looked up at Poe and Finn. They were trying not to stare, which resulted in Poe staring at the ceiling like he’d never seen it before and Finn glancing back and forth between Poe and the tablecloth.

“How long have you two been dating?” came Rey’s voice, breaking the awkward silence.

Finn didn’t know what to say. He thought this was meant to be an entirely different kind of double date, him with Rey and Jess with Poe, but how could he possibly say that now? “Uh-“

“Three months,” cut in Poe. He turned to Finn. “Right?” he asked.

Finn turned to face Poe, his mouth opening in protest, before cutting himself off. “Yeah, three months,” he repeated. Wow, what an interestingly weird wall painting. “We’ve been together for three months, yeah.” What were those people doing? “Three months,” he whispered to himself.

Jess looked up from kissing Rey’s neck. “Three months?” she asked incredulously. "Isn’t that how long you’ve been working with us?”

“It was love at first sight,” Finn said quickly. He wasn’t sure how he got into this situation, but now he was determined to see it through to the end. Oddly enough, what he’d just said didn’t feel like a lie. But before he could examine this feeling any further, he changed the subject. “How long have you been together?”

“Six months,” said Rey in between pecking Jess on the cheek. “We got together the August before my senior year.”  
When their food arrived, they spent a few minutes eating silently.

“Well, this has been fun,” said Rey. Finn wasn’t sure if she was being sarcastic or not. “But I still have to finish my paper.” She pulled a twenty-dollar bill out of her pocket and put it on the table.

“Homework on Valentine’s Day?” asked Jess. “Don’t you at least want someone to look over it?” She put twenty dollars on the table as well.

Rey lightly swatted her on the arm. “I’ll let you read it when I’m done!” she insisted. They left the diner, giggling and holding hands.

Finn glanced awkwardly at Poe from the corner of his eye. The distant jukebox, which Finn realized had been playing “What’s New Pussycat” over and over, started playing “It’s Not Unusual.”

Poe took a deep breath. “Love at first sight, huh?” he asked.

Finn sighed. “It’s not like you gave me much of a choice,” he said. “We’ve only known each other for three months.” He turned to face Poe properly. “Why did you say we were together?”

Poe shrugged. “I knew that Jess had a girlfriend. When she texted me that we would be going on a double date, I assumed she was setting me up with you. I guess Rey didn’t know. When she asked… okay, I’ll admit there was some wishful thinking there.”

Wishful thinking… “What do you mean?” asked Finn.

Poe closed his eyes. “Do you know why I was so stressed this week?” he asked.

“No?” said Finn.

Poe took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “I hate Valentine’s Day,” he said. “I hate the attitude everyone gets, that you’ve got to have a date or it’s a day wasted, that you have to go all out to impress someone and spend lots of money in the process. It’s not like the natural connection you get when you’ve been friends for a while, when you’ve spent a few years helping each other through something… or when you’ve spent three months showing someone around a workplace.”

Finn’s eyes were wide open. “So, what you’re saying is… you hate mass-market romance because it’s not like what feelings actually are, and you have feelings… for me?” He could barely believe it.

Poe nodded, still looking into Finn’s eyes.

Finn started laughing- he could barely believe it. Poe Dameron, god of airplane mechanics, had feelings for him. No longer would he have to pretend he didn’t feel the same. “Poe,” he said, feeling a boost in confidence, “I love you.”

“There’s one more thing,” said Poe. “You know how this whole time, the jukebox was playing ‘What’s New Pussycat’? That was me. I punched in the ‘What’s New Pussycats’. And the ‘It’s Not Unusual’ we’re hearing now. Do you still love me?”

Finn laughed and shook his head. “Poe,” he said, looking into his eyes. “You are a meme-loving disaster and I love you."


End file.
